Lee Chaolan
Lee Chaolan is a playable character in the Tekken series. Background When he was a child, his parents died, and he was forced to live on the streets, fending off all sorts of dangers all by himself. His street-fighting prowess was enough to impress Heihachi Mishima, who was looking for a sparring partner for his son Kazuya. Heihachi adopted Chaolan and granted him a proper education about business, which would later become useful when he founded Violet Systems, his very own robotics and pharmaceutics corporation. When he was still one of Heihachi's pawns, he spent some time training Paul Phoenix and Marshall Law while handling the Mishima Zaibatsu's operations in the United States. Stats Attack Potency: Small City Level (Casually beats JACK models superior to Gun Jack, who tanked an explosion that wiped out a mountain range) | Multi-Continent Level '(Superior to JACK robots, which can destroy meteors through sheer strength) 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Can keep up with Heihachi, who can intercept Devil Kazuya's beams.) | Sub-Relativistic '(Same reasoning as the canon version.) 'Durability: Small City Level (Takes hits from JACK robots, as well as people capable of one-shotting them, like Kazuya) | Multi-Continent level (Same reasoning as the canon version.) Hax: None notable. Intelligence: Above Average (Learned how to fight properly when he was just a child and without a master. Founded his own robotics company and designed Combot.) Stamina: Unspecified (Lacks feats in this department.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Martial Arts Expert:' Lee knows a wide variety of styles that he has combined into his own nameless style. Combines street fighting, Mishima Style Fighting Karate, Jeet Kune Do (Bruce Lee's style), Taekwondo, boxing, and Savate (a French type of kickboxing). His main strength is in his extremely fast kicks. Techniques *'Rage Art:' A powerful attack that can be performed after sustaining notable damage. Unleashes a barrage of kicks that stun the enemy before launching an explosive rose at them. *'Rage Drive:' A powerful attack that can be performed after sustaining notable damage. Lee delivers an intense kick that launches the foe and deals great damage to them. Equipment *'Explosive Rose:' A flower with a bomb hidden inside it. Used in his Rage Art. Key Canon | Composite Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Frequently fights against Kazuya and matches him physically. **Although he loses most fights against him, he has won in a few occasions. *Has fought against Heihachi. *Fought against Anna Williams. *Fought and defeated Bryan Fury. *Beat Miguel, who physically overpowered Jin Kazama. *Easily beats multiple different models of JACK robots. *Fought against Alisa Bosconovitch and defeated her. *Fought and defeated several other, less important characters, like Dragunov, Wang, Paul, Steve, and many more. *Strong enough to one-shot Tekken Force members. Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence *Trained with Law and Paul. *Was one of the first to learn about Kazuya's Devil Gene. *As a child, became an exceptional street fighter to fend for himself. **His fighting style as a kid impressed Heihachi enough for him to adopt Lee. *On one occasion, put Kazuya and Heihachi behind bars. *Hacked G Corporation's private systems and obtained classified information about them. *Created Combot, a robot skilled enough to be able to put up a fight against Heihachi, Kazuya, and Jin. *Founded Violet Systems, a robotics and pharmaceutics corporation. *Infiltrated the King of Iron Fist Tournament by taking on his Violet persona. *In one of his endings, took over the Zaibatsu and imprisoned Heihachi and Kazuya. *Frequently humiliates Heihachi, Kazuya, and Jin with ridiculous torture methods like explosive golf balls. *Defeated a group of Tekken Force members without any effort whatsoever. Weaknesses *Incredibly smug and arrogant. *Prone to taunting in the middle of the fight. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bandai Namco Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Tekken Category:Small City Level Category:Multi-Continent Level Category:Sub-Relativistic Category:Martial Artists Category:Explosives Users